so easily
by Sorayablue
Summary: Songfic zu Kathryn Calder's wunderbaren Song So Easily. Es werden keine Namen erwähnt, aber es ist eine Harry/Draco... oder so ähnlich... POV!Harry


Huhu liebe Leser,

ich weiß, ich sollte mich eher auf meine Story fixieren, aber ich hörte das Lied in der wunderbaren Serie Warehouse 13 und wurde es nicht mehr los. Kathryn Calders So Easily ließ vor meinen Augen eine kleine Geschichte abspielen, die ich unbedingt nieder schreiben musste und daher bin ich noch nicht weiter mit meiner Geschichte.

Ich hoffe ihr braucht keine Übersetzung für den Sonst füge ich ihn gerne später hinzu.

LG Lassa/Sora

Wie in der Beschreibung: POV!Harry

Warnung: kein Happy end, aber auch keine Deathfic...

Disclaimer: Weder der wunderbare Song gehört mir noch einer der beiden Charaktere aus den Harry-Potter-Romanen.

Stille herrschte im großen Schloss und mit nur von Socken bekleideten Füssen wanderte ich durch die dunklen, kalten Flure. Mein Weg führen mich vorbei an den Treppen, die auch wenn ich sie nicht sehen konnte, sich selbst mitten in der Nacht noch knarrend bewegten wie es ihnen gefiel. Weit entfernt hörte ich ein gackern und meinte darin die Stimme von Peeves zu hören, aber ich hatte keine Sorge, dass er mich hören konnte. Auch er würde mich nicht sehen können.

Ich brauchte nicht zu sehen wohin ich lief, denn den Weg kannte ich auswendig, ja sogar blind. Dennoch hatten sich meine Augen schon einige Zeit an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und schattenhaft erkannte ich mein Ziel. Eine Tür, die als würde sie schon auf mich warten sich öffnete.

Windows of black kick in  
I've got my light within on  
To keep out those haunters  
those midnight-wandering songs

Ich spürte einen noch kälteren Zug als ich den Raum betrat und die Tür sich automatisch hinter mir schloss. Ich erkannte einen leichten Lichtschein durch von Vorhängen behangene Fenster, die sanft im Wind der kalten Winternacht wehten. Mir war nicht kalt. In mir war eine Hitze, die nach etwas verbotenen gierte.

Leise Geräusche wiesen mir den Weg. Sanftes Atmen, der klang von Stoff, der sich an einander rieb. Er trieb mich weiter hinein in den Raum. Mein schützender Mantel fiel von mir ab.

„Komm". Flüsterte eine Stimme begehrlich und meine Schritte wurden schneller, dringlicher. Fast schon automatisch stoppten sie vor dem großen Bett und meine Augen versuchten das vor ihr liegende genauer zu erkennen. Schattenhaft erkannte ich eine Hand, die sich nach mir ausstreckte und ich reichte ihr die meine. Ein Stöhnen auf den Lippen als sie sich endlich berührten.

I can remember your face  
When you said to me  
How can you,  
How can you so easily fold  
How can you so easily fold

Fast schon wie eine Droge war sein Körper, sein ganzes Wesen für mich. Ich musste ihn haben und sei es nur für einen Moment. Ich wusste, dass er schlecht für mich ist und immer sein würde, aber nur diese kurze Zeit, die wir hatten, war so besonders. Es war so einfach nachzugeben und nicht daran zu denken, was uns draußen erwartete. Hier fühlte ich seinen Körper, jeden Millimeter Haut prägte ich mir ein, sah sein ungewöhnliches Gesicht in der Finsternis vor mir.

You swing me around  
I can never say no to you,  
no no no  
I'm not the only one  
I know that's just what you do

Außerhalb der Wände die uns umschlungen und von der Außenwelt abschotteten war er anders. Ich sah seine Blicke auf anderen ruhen. Wusste, dass es nicht nur Blicken bleiben würde und dennoch konnte ich nicht anders, als immer wieder seine Nähe zu suchen. Immer wünschen er wäre mein. Für immer.

I can remember your face  
When you said to me  
How are you,  
How are you so easily fooled  
How are you so easily fooled

Es ihm zu sagen fällt mir schwer. Seine Antwort zu hören bricht etwas in mir, etwas was sich nicht mit dem besten Heiltrank richten würde. Seine Augen, die ich mir in unserer dunklen Zweisamkeit so warm, so gefühlvoll vorgestellt habe, sind kalt und hart und ich wünsche mir die die Schwärze der Nacht zurück. Alles ist besser, als das hämische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht und die tief schneidenden Worte aus seinem Mund.

Eine Berührung an meiner Schulter weckt mich aus einer alten Erinnerung, die nur noch dumpfe Schmerzen hinterlassen hat. Ich versuche sie ganz abzuschütteln und meine kalten Hände graben sich tiefer in den warmen Wintermantel. So viel Zeit ist vergangen und so viel geschehen. Unbewegt wandern meine Augen über die alten Mauern Azkabans.

Storm has subsided  
I'm only half back inside  
I can't erase it  
The light rays are fitting your eyes

Hier ist die echte Kälte zu Hause. Auch am hellsten Tag herrschte im Inneren Dunkelheit. Durch winzigste vergitterte Hohlräume im Mauerwerk scheinen Sonnenstrahlen und geben nur wenig Licht auf den dreckigen und verkommenen Ort.

Sein Gesicht war gepresst an die Gitterstäbe die uns trennten und er reichte bittend eine Hand nach mir. Meine Gedanken kreisten um unsere Nächte, aber diesmal gab ich nicht nach. Es fiel mir nicht einmal schwer. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr kalt, nur noch leere und Verzweiflung in ihr. Ein leichter Schimmer von Hoffnung war aus ihnen gewichen. Gewichen den Moment als ich einen weiteren Schritt aus seiner Reichweite machte. Einen nach den anderen. Fort von der Finsternis diesen Ortes. Fort von ihm. Hinein ins Licht, was mich willkommen hieß.

I can remember the place  
Where you said to me  
How can you,  
How can you so easily go  
How can you so easily go

the end


End file.
